Hunger of a Hollow
by Roman trooper
Summary: He was hungry. So hungry. The souls he had eaten were full of energy, but he needed more and there was a whole galaxy of individuals that were overflowing with energy. Jedi or Sith, it didn't matter. All he cared about was eating and protecting... But in an universe far far away, what should he protect now?
1. Chapter 1

**Fear leads to anger...**

A roar sounded in the distance on top of a massive white building in the middle of a desert.

 **Anger leads to hate...**

Far away on a distant world a tear appears.

 **Hate leads to suffering...**

A white humanoid figure stumbles out.

 **Path to the dark side, fear is...**

A surge of the dark side fills the stars as it stands on the barren world, far from its original position.

 **Consume you it will...**

A hole let light from the red star though its chest as as it stood its ground against the harsh winds.

 **Peace is a lie, there is only passion**

Several figures appear to study the newcomer on their world. Assessing its strength in the dark side.

 **Though passion, strength**

But they made a mistake.

 **Though strength, power**

It was hungry.

 **Though power, Victory**

It fell on them, tearing apart their connection to the force. Growing in strength as it fed on the fallen lords of valley.

 **Though victory my chains are broken**

It roared in its new found power, echoing throughout the force of its rage and hunger

 **The force shall free me**

The Jedi and Sith heard its cry and began to make plans as they felt its power. They all knew that something had come into the galaxy.

They were right.

A hollow had come to the galaxy... And had come to feed


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is another chapter of** **Hunger of a Hollow**

 **A lot of you have asked if this is a Hollow Ichigo** **Vasto lorde.**

 **I will not confer or confer it.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

"RUN!"

"DON"T STOP FIRING! IT"S RIGHT- ARGH!"

Jedi master Dooku raced though the streets along with his padawan Qui-Gon Jinn, dodging blaster bolts as the local crime lord's goons attacked. They along with several of the prisoners of the crime lord were heading to the transport to escape, but there was a snag. Apparently the lord had a Rancor and wasn't above sending it to kill the Jedi and his goons for revenge.

"Keep moving to the ship! Qui-Gon, I'll need you to help me with this." Dooku barked out as he reached out with the force. He could feel his partner reaching out, not as focused but Dooku understood that the lad was tired after all the running the duo had been doing. 'I must increase his training for endurance and his connection to the force.'

The rancor roared as it appeared around a corner, snatching up a straggler as a meal before setting it's eyes on the Jedi. Dooku ignored the force echo of the man's death. It was more important to deal with the now rather then the past. With his padawan with him, the duo used the force to collapse a bridge on the giant monster. It's death cries in rage and pain filled their ears and Dooku felt a flash of pity for the animal before turning away.

Then he felt it.

A raw hunger filled the force in a form of a force roar unlike anything he had ever felt. It was alien to him, as Dooku had faced fallen Jedi before in a mission along with his master, but nothing like this. It was neither dark nor light, just a feeling of emptiness and a desire to fill it. Then came the sense of the force it's self, both the light and the dark, screaming in pain. As if something was eating the force it's self.

Qui-Gon collapsed on the ground as his mind was overwhelmed by the feeling the force was giving. Such a raw feeling was something the boy was unprepared for, one that Dooku had also could barely understand. There was pain, so much pain as the force called out in a plead for aid.

"Come on," He gasped out. He climbed to his feet with a sway as baster bolts rained down. "We need to get out of here.

"Master, what was that?"

"I do not know Qui-Gon. I wish I did but I do not. We need to head to the temple to confer with the council."

* * *

The dark lord of the Sith flinched as the dark side of the forced screamed in pain. His current apprentice, a Blood Carver also swayed as he lost connection to the force before falling to the metal floor of the hanger. Plagueis rubbed his chin in thought as the force roar slowly faded.

"What was that my master?"

The lord of the Sith raged in his mind at the condescending sneer in the voice of his apprentice but held his anger in check. "Something new... And your new target."

Plagueis knew that the insect would fail him, he was too much a liability and it was the only mission that the _hopely_ soon to be dead apprentice could take. As his last as he had found a replacement for him.

"I will not fail you my master."

"See that you don't." Watching the insect bound the star fighter, the Sith smiled as he thought of what the death of the blood caver would reveal. "You can come out my... Apprentice.

A human stepped out of the shadows and bowed. "Master. I must ask you-?"

"If I know what that was? I would be lying that I knew. The dark-side of the force, while powerful, has it's limits as well as the light. To be a true master you must know these limits. These limits are your chains on the full power one can be granted, but for many it is a barrier that cannot be crossed."

"Or dare not."

"Indeed. make sure that you do not be too much of anything Sidious. Pride, anger, love or mercy, too much or too little is to invite weakness."

Sidious nodded as he listened to his master. He knew that his master knew that he would strike him down or another, but for now Sidious knew to heed the words of his master until it was time. For know, he would listen as his master's words were important to his survival as a Sith and a upcoming member of the senate floor.

* * *

He was still hungry. But he also knew that he was trapped. His clawed fingers pierced the stone side of the building as he watched as several masked humanoid beings walk towards a cave on the mountain side. He hissed in agitation, his hair tossed around in the wind as the night breeze came down from the rocks above. Moving shadow to shadow, the white armored being followed in a hunter's patience.

He was close enough not to be detected by hearing but enough to hear what they were speaking, not that he understood what they were saying. That was before several memories of the beings he had eaten came up. A language, basic? idly he wondered what kind of a language was basic but he didn't care. He was a hunter and...

One of the cloaked being's hood fell and his eyes widened as the scent filled him. A female, he recalled he had to protect a female. Was she the one he had to protect? he didn't know but he became angry when she was slapped by a male of a similar species. He jumped closer to the group, and slowly watched as they entered the cave. Grasping his blade, he mad sure it was sharp before crawling on the cave ceiling as not to be seen.

He only blinked before moving as he saw it was really a tunnel, not that he cared. The echos of his prey on the rocks up ahead of him told him all he needed to know.

"Boss said that there was treasure here in these ruins but I see nothing but sand and more sand."

"You want to anger him? Hass got his arms ripped off by the Wookie and I like them where they are." The men laughed nervously as they patrolled the corridor. The hollow didn't understand what they were saying but he knew they were between him and his target. The female was important his instincts told him and she needed to escape where ever they were.

Ducking into a arch's shadow he waited for the patrol to pass below him. As they did he let go of his hand holds and pierced one with his sword and the other with is claws. The bodies collapsed and he devoured one of the souls that soon appeared with its chain attached to its body. The other one also appeared but tried to race away only to be dragged back by the hollow by the chain.

"No! No! SOMEBOD-"

The being ignored the screams. They tasted stale and weak compared to the souls he had eaten in the valley. Those were simi-filling, full of power and darkness with a pinch of something he could not identify. It wasn't Reiryoku, but it tasted better then whatever was a part of the two souls he ate.

And he wanted more.

He roared to challenge those who had trespassed passed into the mountain, to let them know he was coming. His eyes narrowed as he took off after the group, teeth and claws ready to take down it's prey. He was _the_ apex predator in the forsaken desert and no one would stop him from his kill.

...

Jerod Skywalker and his wife Esta followed their guide deeper into the Sith temple. Their employer as Esta liked to call him the ugly slug, wanted their help in gaining an old star map from the time of the Sith lord Teralox. The man fingered the light saber that hanged from his belt hidden from view of the armed gaurds around him. While he was a smuggler, his grandfather was a Jedi that had lost his memory. He had only learned of the truth of who he was after he was on his deathbed from a bounty hunter's toxin.

No one in the family was strong in the force and the Jedi order did not come to say goodbye. Jerod knew that from what he had heard that his grandfather was on an undercover mission and the Jedi had no idea he was married or they simply chose to let him have a life of peace with a family.

"Credit for you thoughts?" Esta asked as she rubbed her belly. He had tried to stop her from coming on the trip, but his second in command was not going to stay safe on the ship with their child on the way.

"Just worried for the baby dear." He spoke truthfully.

She slapped him on the arm as she puffed up. "I'm fine. Our child is just being agitated and I rather us be on our honeymoon together."

"Would you like something to eat?" Esta turned her head to smile at the twi'lek teenage girl that they had adopted.

"Not yet Veela. But soon dear."

They only went a few more steps before a roar shook the tunnel... And their very souls


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter with the Hollow on the home world of the Sith.**

 **I hope you enjoy at this chapter was irritating to write for you all.**

* * *

" _If you seek to aid everyone that suffers in the galaxy, you will only weaken yourself … and weaken them. It is the internal struggles, when fought and won on their own, that yield the strongest rewards… If you care for others, then dispense with pity and sacrifice and recognize the value in letting them fight their own battles._ " -Darth Traya

* * *

Yoda walked though the mists of the force as he meditated. He knew the force was trying to tell him something terrible had happened. Both dark and light energies pulled at him and he was forced to follow both their currents away from something. A feeling of being followed prevailed to his senses, yet the force would not let him turn around from whatever was following him. All around him there was a sense of uneasy and restlessness that the force as a whole emitted.

The Jedi master shivered as an unnatural roar echoed though the force. A roar that was and wasn't a part of the force, but of something more. He knew he was being stalked. He could sense the breath of whatever it was brushing his neck. The eyes of the creature on his old green body as he hobbled along the path the force forged for him. He knew he wasn't safe as the creature wasn't paying attention to him, that was his saving grace. It was hunting others. Though the force he could feel the echos of the ancient Sith disappearing, but a sense of despair from both parts of the force.

Diving deeper into the force he could feel the force telling him to head to the planet of the Sith, to save... Someone? he could feel the presence of two females, one was a mother while the other was her unborn daughter. He could tell that both lacked in the force, but the uniting force gave him the feeling that the unborn child had a destiny, one that must happen else the galaxy would become...

Yoda's eyes snapped open as he was forced out of the vision. The feeling of the dark and the light asking for aid shook him to the bones. He knew that fate of the galaxy hanged in the balance, not between the dark and the light sides, but of existence itself as life knew it.

"Master Yoda are you alright?" The old Jedi looked up to see Mace Windu walking towards him. The Jedi knight looked worried as did many Jedi these days Yoda reflected. Ever since the unnatural roar in the force there was a feeling of fear over the temple. While the council was doing its best to down play the worry, it was not easy as the youngest members kept waking up screaming in terror about a monster with a white mask hunting them.

"Fine Windu I am. Yes, hmmm. I help you with, what can?" The master asked as he picked up his stick. Yoda inwardly smiled at irrational and irritating way he answered his fellow Jedi. After several hundred years it felt good to have a little fun with the younger beings. Their expressions made his day as they tried to understand him. "The terror, griped the force is troubling you, that has."

"Yes master."

"Hmm, deeply troubling this mystery is. Know, I do not. Unsettled, the force is. Meditation, reviled nothing has. Come, come. Walk with Yoda you will."

"Of course master. However, I must pass on message to you. Master Dooku and his padwan are almost to the temple and he wishes to see the council and you at the earliest convince."

Yoda nodded as he floated along on his chair. His old padwan probably was seeking answers like so many of the returning Jedi. "To see me at once let Dooku know. Mission that will need both of you in mind, I have. Done reporting, he once is."

"Of course Master."

* * *

The sith clenched his hands as his ship exited out of hyperspace. The old home world of the Sith filled his senses both in the force and his vision. The blood carver however felt something wrong at once with the planet below that almost made him pause and reconsider his mission. It was the feeling of emptiness on the valley of the Sith. As if the darkness had been stripped away and what was let was something... Something hungry..

The sith jerked back as he felt something as the force screamed in fear. he sneered at the idea that the dark side was so weak to whatever was down below. Nothing was more powerful then the dark side.

"Master, the ship will be landing soon. What is it you need of us?" The Sith frowned at the droids that he had brought along with him for flying his ship and to help find whatever the thing was. They were custom made assassin and tracking droids with programing and materials of the best money could buy or steal in the galaxy. Holo-matrixes, blasters, vibroblades, a lightsaber, blasters, local shield generators, acid sprays, computer slicing equipment, mandalorian armor, and also in field training to increase efficacy of the programing.

"Prep for the hunt TY6-H21. I will be getting ready myself."

...

The hollow's eyes snapped open and it got up. 'Prey.' It thought as it detected more of the strange energy heading towards the planet. Unlike the ones it had devoured, this one was fresh and was leaking of dark energy. Hissing, the creature moved towards the best possible spot to prepare for the hunt. As it moved towards the new comer it passed by the terrified forms of the two remaining Skywalkers and the remains of their guards it had killed before it went to sleep. It did not know why it spared their lives, but every time it looked at them it was reminded of two girls around the age of the tail haired girl. The other mother it had spared because it had sensed a life forming in it... Also, they were rather weak prey and he was full form all the dark energy in the room he had eaten.

"I-is it gone?" Veela asked as she held onto her adopted mother. She felt sick after the being had bitten her and the interest it had it her made her terrified. Her mother had wrapped the bite marks with the remains of the shirt her husband was wearing.

"I think so honey."

"Why won't it kill us? It killed daddy!" She wailed as she held onto her mother.

The hollow disappeared into the tunnels where their conversation left its sensitive hearing range. It was troubled as to why it had spared the females but after thinking of it that having them alive would bring more prey to save them and thus feed him.

 _...Protect..._

The hollow hissed with irradiation at the echo in the back of its mind. There was nothing to protect as she was gone. Blinking it stopped as it tried to under stand a memory of a female... human? Hollow?

 _...Protect..._

Growling in anger it raced forward and way from the memories. It did not matter anymore as the hunger was so strong. The need, the want, the desire... It roared with all its power when it felt the prey land on the surface. He was the top predator.

HE was the alpha.

And he was hungry.

With a crack he raced forward with Sonído to met his challenger.

...

The Sith shivered with a feeling of battle racing thought his blood when the roar came. The droids hesitated only for a moment as their processors tried to understand the feeling of cold.

"Cover me." The Sith ordered when he felt something moving towards him at a rapid pace. The droids nodded and moved to higher ground for sniper positions. The Sith lord closed his eyes as he collected the dark side around him in preparation of the fight. Grasping his lightsabers he shook of his cloak and exposed his body to the elements of the noon sun of Korriban. Snapping his blades on the Sith blocked a vicious strike to his head from his opponent.

The Sith gasped in surprise when he felt the things power in the force. If it was the force at all. It was a gasping maw of emptiness sucking in all light into it. The force swirled around the creature as it tried to escape it's presence. With a force enchanted shove the Sith pushed the being away from him and took a closer look at his opponent.

It was like nothing the Sith had seen in his travels though the galaxy or in the text he had read. A white humanoid lizard with three-toed feet and a tail with black marks all over its noticeably muscular body swaying in the breeze as it studied him. A mask resembling a human skull, complete with a jaw joint and rounded forehead and dark-red stripes on the left side peered at him with dark eyes with iris of yellow. A sword unlike any other was held in it's clawed hands like an instrument of death. It had on hilt, only a place for the hands to grip then blade. At 1.75 meters the sword looked like an oversized knife from a kitchen to the Sith's eyes but it was strong enough to stop a lightsaber blade.

But there was one feature that drew in his eyes from the being before him. At the center of it's chest was a hole. A hole where the Sith could see the temple where the being had come from.

"What are you?" The Sith asked as he fell into his stance ready for a battle. He got no reply as the creature began to spin it's weapon. "Who are you?"

A warning though the force was his only response as the sword was flung towards him like a dart. The Sith dodged and twisted his body to avoid the being that came after him, swing it's weapon like a flail. With his lightsabers the Sith blocked and attacked the creature with a thrush then swipe before flipping away as blaster fire came from above. The Hollow, a most adapt name he felt appropriate, roared with angry and to the shock of the Sith charged up a destructive beam of energy unlike anything ever seen. The droid was atomized from the blast but the Sith was now in full fight mode in angry. How dare the creature destroy his property and ignoring him for some droid.

With a scream of rage the Sith unleashed his lighting on his foe causing it to stumble and fall. The Sith lord smirked before frowning as the hollow being stood up and appeared before him talons ripping the Sith's face apart. The Sith retaliated with a force choke and throw before charging after the creature with lightsabers burning the ground behind him. The insectoid's mandibles clicked together as the Sith wished to feast on his foes flesh for what it had done to him. A punch to the face shattered a mandible then sent the Sith flying into the air. Flipping over the Sith landed with a crouch to establish himself as the force of the landing caused the ground to crack from his slide.

The creature reappeared from the dust cloud from above with a energy blast forming at it's claw tips. Acting fast the Sith flung a saber into the air severing the hand. The Hollow screamed with rage as the energy blade severed it's flesh and used it's tail to swing down on the Sith surprising the insectoid from the blow. While his enemy was stunned the Hollow bit down as hard as it could but was stopped by a rock that was shoved into it's mouth.

"I WILL NOT BE EATEN BY SOME ANIMAL!" The Sith roared furiously, green blood spewing from his mouth where his mandible once was. With a leap he landed on his ship where he used the force to target the creature with his ship's cannons. With a scream he attacked, blasting the earth and sand of the planet along with the creature. With glee the Sith watched as the creature shuttered under the on slot of the cannons before paling as the Hollow screamed with angrier. The Sith gasped as a pressure fell on him as the being glowed with power and before his eyes regenerated from it's wounds.

Summoning his lightsaber from where it fell he redied himself for another round when he noticed something odd. The creature was holding the sword in front of itself and it was glowing. The Sith watched with curiosity and interest before noticing it was too late.

With a roar that sounded like glee the hollow swiped at the ship unleashed a wave of red tipped black energy in the shape of a crescent moon. The Sith used the force and his blades to stop the blast, but was unable to. He screamed in pain as his body was cut and his blades flickered before failing him. He fell to the ground and glared at his enemy. A lightsaber laid by him, ruined by the thing before him but the Sith was not out of the fight yet.

With pain and anger adding to his connection to the dark side the Sith unleashed all his power to attack the being with rocks, stone, boulders, pieces of his ship and bone with his power. The Sith cracked madly as the being swatted away some of the materiel but was battered around. The remaining droid also unleashed it's payload of blaster bolts at the creature that was attacking it's master.

Seeing that it could not dodge, the hollow narrowed it's eyes before spinning rapidly. As it spun it began to unleash mini blasts of the attack that it had used on the Sith. As it spun it plotted on how it would sink it's teeth and devour it's prey. It had too long since a proper fight and it was enjoying it new that it was no longer facing weak prey but prey that could fight back. Hissing though it's teeth, the hollow attacked with earnest want and hunger to eat the pry that had hurt it so.

The time came when the sith was struke by a blast qand lost contral over the malestorm that was holing it in place. With a savage roar of glee and anticipation, it sped towards the Sith where they engaged in a fight to the death, sword vs Lightsaber. A dark force user vs a hunger that reached for more to feed itself.

The two sides, so focused on each other, did not notice that their battle was sending shock waves though the force and throughout the galaxy. The Sith's master and the Jedi on the planet of Coruscant felt the battle and began to plan once more in haste for what was to come. The Jedi were forced to comfort their youngest members while the Sith lords drank the darkness of the force as it filled their bodies.

Both knew the game was changed but how it would affect the other, neither side could tell as of yet. For the Sith, the wild card that was affecting the force was a blessing in discise as the Jedi would be forced to look into it while ingoring the signs of their return.

As for the Jedi, they knew that something had to be done. With the force in turmail, they knew that someone had to go the the home world of the Sith. But who?

As for the two fighters, they did not care what their battle was doing to the universe, altering fate and history. All that mattered was their foe was put down and they feasted on the flesh and bone.

All the while, two females laid in wait for destiny to arrive. One with a child and the other...

A roar echoed in her mind.

* * *

 **I hope that you all enjoyed that chapter.**

 **See ya later and review for more content later this month**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **There have been some questions about when this takes place. Currently this takes place decades before the battle of Naboo. How far? Well you'll know if i choose to make more of this.**

* * *

Veela shivered even as the fire flickered. Her mind echoed with the feeling of an endless hunger, to fight, to devour, to kill, kill, _kill KILL!_

"Are you OK honey?" Esta asked as she looked at her. She was silent about the wound as she had never seen a bite act like the one her daughter had. It was _too_ _clean_ without any of the normal signs of an attack other than the bite marks based on what her limited medical scanner stated. Yet Veela was getting colder by the minute and her pulse was alternating between too fast and too slow.

Veela shook her head as her hunger worsened. "Im so hungry..."

"I can get you something to eat..."

"NO! You don't understand!" Veela yelled as she fought off the urge to kill her adopted mother. Without warning the Twi'lek raced away towards the outside

"VEELA!" Esta cried out before contractions began. "Oh not, not here please not now!"

...

She could feel it... the hunger... the endless hunger... It was maddening in it's simplicity. Veela stumbled along as the dust storm swirled around her. Coughing she fell to her knees in front of a cave. Gathering her strength she slowly entered the cavern from the storm. A sharp pain from her chest sent her crashing down as she screamed in her misery.

 _"Who dares disturb my tomb?"_

Veela ignored the voice as her cough got worse as she felt like her heart was being torn out of her chest.

 _"You are not welcome here girl!"_

Veela's eyes narrowed as a sith lord spectator appeared. Normally she would be afraid but yet from the pain and the hunger she didn't care.

 _"You will suffer for-"_

The sith stopped talking as Veela screamed as a hole appeared in her chest and white fluid poured out of from everywhere from her body. The sith watched with fascination ignoring the warnings from the force. As the screaming took on a double tone the sith saw where once was a Tei'lek there was now a creature that looked like a carnivorous wolf with horns and a jagged mask.

 _"Interesting."_

That was all he said and the newly formed hollow leaped forward and devoured the spirit. As soon as it finished its meal it howled its birth throughout the force.

* * *

Yoda did his best to calm the crying infants with the force as yet another roar came echoing. He had sent Windu to the holocron vault to look for an old holocron as the old Jedi master had an idea what the force was telling him.

'Darth Nihilus,' The old Jedi thought as he focused on his task. Yoda had done a report on the Dark lord of the sith just before his trials some seven hundred odd years ago. It was most of a report on how the Sith nearly wiped out the Jedi and the rise of the predecessor of the current order.

"Master Yoda?" The green Jedi turned to see ldy walking towards him. A female cyborg Kitonaks who had survived a planetary bombing from pirates on her first mission with her master, Idy was one who gave up using her skills for fighting to instead focus on the children of the force. "This feeling, I've never felt so uneasy."

"Uneasy... Yes, of us all. Include myself in this I do. "Dark no, but of pain, suffering lost... hunger it is."

"A new dark sider?"

"No. Something old this is. That should not be this is."

Idy was quite for a momnet before shaking her head. "Oh yes, Master Dooku and Jin are about to arrive. You wanted to know yes?"

"Many thanks knight Idy."

...

Windu muttered curses under his breath as he avoided another rigged shelf. Apparently some of the younglings thought it was a good idea to place their trice cursed training bots in place of the holocrons. As he traveled along the older section of the libary Windu wondered when the last time anyone work in this section as the normal librarian staff were at a conference on Alderaan to work out some deals with some scrolls a treasure hunter found that contained information of the history of the natives of the planet and the Jedi of old.

There was also a holobook sell going on on the planet and the chief librarian wanted to add to the collection of several hard to find tomes.

"This is something I should of tasked to a younger knight instead of exploring." He uttered as he checked the section he was in. closing his eyes he used the force to get a bearing on his location. A tremble in two different direction gave the Jedi pause. To the south was what he was looking for but to the west there was something else... a sense of importance.

The holocron could wait. The force said the western path was more important then the western selves he would go. Taking out his lightsaber he activated his blade as he got closer and danger tingled at the edges of his senses.

"AAAAAH! MAster Windu!"

Coming to a full stop the Jedi master barely avoided striking the padwan learner with his blade. "I am sorry James but-"

A blast ripped though the wall sending them both to the ground. Quickly getting up both blocked the attack from several assassin drones and mercenaries.

"How did they get past the defense system?" James called out as he ducked behind a large rubble pile.

"That wall leads to the sewer system!" Windu called out as he deflected a bolt at a merc, killing her. "We're in a section that is so old that the tunnels used by maintenance were sealed up years ago!"

"Tell that to them! AAAAW!"

"James!"

* * *

The sith cursed as the being in front of him once more got past his guard. His droid was gone, destroyed by an attack of concentrated force power unlike anything ever seen before. The sith avoid the chasm to the best of his abilities and cursed the creature that demolished his ship. Blasting at it with force lighting he cursed his master as his rage increased. His master sent him here to die and the Dark lord of the sith knew why. He was going to be replaced by a stronger apprentice after his failures and instead of having the new one kill him he would die from the mission or be too weak to defend himself in an ambush.

"Why would you DIE!" He roared as his saber cut off a limb with glee. He was not expecting the screech from the creature or the massive mouth to appear. Twisting his body the insectoid dodged the fist attack but was blindsided by a growth that appeared from it. "GAAAH!"

 _"I will protect..."_

The sith blinked his eyes as the being spoke in a double rasping voice. Using the foce he summoned the blaster that his droid had before it was destroyed as his lightsaber was missing. Growling his fired several rounds at the white being, grinning with battle glee as the thing screamed in pain.

Until it ripped off his arm and beheaded him.

The hollow nodded it's head in glee as the body collapsed but jumped back as a vortex of dark energy appeared. The sith refused to die and his soul chain exploded everywhere to tie him to his body and to the planet but before the sith could get a bearing of his new state of being a clawed hand pulled his towards the hollow with the souls own chain.

Growling the hollow gripped the new soul in its claws and was about to feast when roar came from the distance. Tilting its head it dragged the soul which was now one with the force and could feel the hunger leaking from the being that held it.

...

 _"So hungry... Need food..."_ The newly formed hollow hissed out as she moved across the plain. There was a delicious smell and she wanted to find it even as her instincts said there was something stronger than her. He didn't know who she was or where she was. All she knew was that she was a hollow and that she was hungry. She wanted so dearly to eat and be filled.

 _"Your weak."_ She stopped as a strong being came before her. An Adjuchas, yes, that was what the being in front of her was ranked as, a near evolution to the next rank. She did not understand why she knew that bit she knew she was a newly formed Adjuchas, no match for the one that was not holding her by the next. _"Can you speak?"_

 _"Yes sir."_ She grunted out as he released her. Eyeing the soul she could feel the power oozing from it. _"That looks good..."_

 _"Then eat. You need strength."_ He did not know why he gave her his food for later but he was a protector, at least he thought that's what he wanted from the jumble of memories he had. He needed to protect a... female? _"You have a name?"_

 _"No... I had one I think..."_

He thinks for a moment. "Achak. _Achak is your name."_

The newly named Achak gives an eye smile though her mask. " _Achak, I like it."_

 _"Then well met Achak. I am-"_

* * *

 **And that's chapter four.**


End file.
